This invention relates to a printing control system and method and to a storage medium storing program code for executing the printing control method using a computer.
Devices such as laser printers and copiers come equipped with a bookbinding printing function for placing pages in the proper order when a plurality of pages from an application are folded in half.
In another method, the bookbinding printing function is implemented by processing performed on the host side, in which print data is spooled temporarily and the format of the data manipulated.
Thus, bookbinding printing presently can be performed by the two methods described above. However, in an environment in which it is possible to utilize the bookbinding printing function redundantly in the printing process, the relevant printing settings are made from independent user interfaces. As a consequence, there is the possibility that the user configuring bookbinding printing will become confused.
In other words, in a case where bookbinding printing is configured by configuring printing from independent user interfaces, operability is poor because the user cannot tell whether the desired bookbinding format has been configured properly.